CRYSTAL:Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by PokespeFTW
Summary: Congratulations!You have purchased a CRYSTAL unit. Please read this manual to prevent injuries. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Crystal Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**Congratulations! **You have purchased your very own **Crystal** unit! This manual was made in order to ensure your safety when using this unit and to show the best of your unit.

**Name:** Crystal

**Nicknames: ** Crys, The Capturer, or Super Serious Gal (**Note:** unless you are a **Gold** unit, please do not call her Super Serious Gal we are not responsible if she kicks you in the groin or anywhere else)

**Date of Manufacture:**April 30, year of manufacture unknown(I'm too lazy to look it up)

**Age: ** Before the **Pokemon Adventures! ** function,around 11. Current age, 16, give or take a year

**Place of Manufacture:** Violet City,Johto

**Height: ** Average

**Weight:** slightly underweight, like most of the **Dexholder ** units

**Set:** **Dexholder(Red,Green,Blue,Yellow,Gold,Silver,Crystal,Ruby,Sapphire,Emerald,Diamond,Pearl,Platina,Black,Cheren,Bianca.**

**Sub Set:Johto**

**Clothing and Accessories Included**

These depend on the version that you have bought. Because we have not released the patch for **Crystal ** version 2.0, the following will be for version 1.0 and 1.5.

Two (2) yellow caps

Two (2) Pokeball carrying wristbands

Five (5) Red,sleeveless turtleneck shirts

Five (5) Cardigan-like white jackets

Five (5) Yellow and black biker shorts

Infinite (∞) Assorted Pokeballs

One (1) Pokedex version Ⅱ (Version Ⅵ is yet to come out)

One (1) Pokegear

If any items are lost or broken (besides the pokeballs) you may order more from our catalogue.

**Pokemon**

If any of these Pokemon get lost of broken, you may order more from our catalogue. All of the following will be from the ** Pokemon Crystal **Set.

Default Pokemon:

These are if you wish to keep your ** Crystal** unit in her ORIGINAL function (Can't find a way to describe her)

Arcanine ( Archy or Winpyon_)_

Smoochum (Chumee or Mūpyon)

Parasect (Parasee or Parapyon)

Cubone (Bonee or Karapyon)

Hitmonchan (Monlee or Ebipyon_)_

Natu (Natee or Naipyon)

If you choose to activate the POKEMON ADVENTURE (ver.1.0) function:

Arcanine ( Archy or Winpyon_)_

Smoochum (Chumee or Mūpyon)

Parasect (Parasee or Parapyon)

Cubone (Bonee or Karapyon)

Hitmonchan (Monlee or Ebipyon_)_

Natu (Natee or Naipyon)

Chikorita ⇾ Bayleef ⇾ Meganium ( Megaree or Megapyon)

Special Set:

The following Pokémon are crucial to completing the POKEMON ADVENTURE (1.0) function. You may order them from our catalogue.

**CELEBI** (**Johto Legends** Set)

**HO-OH, LUGIA, SUICUNE, ENTEI, RAIKOU** (It is highly, HIGHLY unadvisable to activate these indoors unless you want several bird and dog shaped holes in your wall.)

**Removal of your Crystal unit from packaging**

1. You may open the box directly and hope that she does not pop out of the box, kicking you. She may be a little disoriented, but otherwise perfectly fine. She will allow you to reprogram her.

2. Shout,"LOOK NEW POKEMON" or "EMERALD'S HURT!" The **Crystal **unit will rush out of the box, running to you looking for the pokemon or an injured she is frantically searching, take the chance to reprogram her.

3. Place a **Green ** unit in front of the box. The **Crystal **unit will run out of the box to discuss notes about pokemon.

**Programming**

**Crystal** units come with the following traits:

Athlete: With her legs, she would make a great soccer player or runner. Just sign her up and you'll have money in no time!

Teacher: **Crystal** units are very smart and good with kids. If you don't like your sub then have your unit teach the class instead. She might be strict though.

**Functions:**

It is easy to activate the functions of your **Crystal **unit. You only need to buy/borrow a couple of other units.

**DAYCARE VOLUNTEER: **This is the default function of you unit. She will start taking care of kids and sweeping the floor.

**POKEMON ADVENTURE: **You will need the following props and units to activate this function:

**PROFESSOR OAK (**Professor set**)**

**MULTIPLE SLUGMA **

A broken down wall

After some events, your **Crystal** unit will obtain a Chikorita and go on her ** POKEMON ADVENTURE! **She will travel all over the pokemon world trying to catch all off the pokemon.

**EMERALD ADVENTURE:** This will automatically activate sometime in the future. To learn more about the **EMERALD ADVENTURE **function, read the **Emerald **unit's Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual.( I'm not writing one)

**POKEMON ADVENTURE 2:** This will automatically activate in the far future after the **EMERALD ADVENTURE** function whenever out new **ARCEUS** unit is nearby. And by nearby we mean a 150 mile radius. We are still researching this function, so it is advised to keep all **Crystal** units away from any **ARCEUS** units. We honestly don't know what will happen. Please do not attempt to activate it if you want to stay safe.

**Modes:**

Your **Crystal **unit comes with six (6) different modes:

Serious (default)

Hardworking (default)

Tsundere

Caring

Furious (locked)

OOC (locked)

Your unit is serious and hardworking already.

Tsundere mode is activated when two units ( specifically **Gold ** and **Silver **units) fight. First she will start yelling at them and scolding them, then she will ask if they are alright and be very concerned.

Caring mode is activated when another unit or someone close to your **Crystal** unit gets hurt or is sick. She will start taking care of the person/unit until they are better.

Furious mode is locked for a simple your unit is furious, she will punch,hit,and kick 15x stronger than can be activated if you or someone else acts like a pervert or makes fun of her or people who are special to her. Please note that we are not responsible for any hospitalized people.

OOc mode is a mistake. We kept due to popular demand. Your **Crystal ** unit will act lazy and will flirt with any cute boys or units nearby. Pretty much, she will be acting like a **Gold ** get her out of this mode, leave her with an **Emerald** unit for about 10 minutes. He will knock some sense into her. If you do not own an **Emerald** unit, then splotch her with a bucket of ice cold water.

**REACTION TO OTHER UNITS**

**Gold: **Your **Crystal** unit will be in her Serious and Tsundere mode. If he flirts, she might flirt back,but it is not likely. If you leave them alone together for a long period of time, they can become a couple.

**Most Senior Units:** Your **Crystal ** unit is very respectful to her seniors. She is more fond of **Blue or Yellow ** units,but still admires and respects **Green **and **Red **units. Occasionally, she will talk to **Green ** units about Pokemon.

**Cleaning**

Your **Crystal** unit is fully capable of cleaning you are female,she will politely decline,but if you are male, expect a kick to the groin.

**Feeding**

**Crystal ** units only need three meals a day. She can cook for herself and is not that picky unless the food is burned. If so, there is a possibility that she will throw the food at your face.

**Energy**

**Crystal** units sleep and wake up early,so you don't have to worry about her.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q:My **Crystal **unit won't stop doing paperwork! What do I do?

A: Don't worry, she is just catching up on her pokemon soon as she is done with the work, she should relax,if not,then have a **Gold **unit bother her until she stops.

Q: My **Crystal ** unit shrunk and can't use her arms, what happened to her?

A:You have unlocked her Chibi! mode. She has broken her arms. You'll need her pokemon(minus the Meganium) to take care of her.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Your **Crystal **unit suddenly ran away

Solution: She is going to capture a new pokemon.

Problem: Your unit constantly is trying to catch a pokemon.

Solution:She's reliving the time after she failed to capture Suicune. Have a **Crystal's mom** unit yell at her and slap her to make her snap out of it.

**End Notes**

With enough care and love,your **Crystal** unit will be a great companion and friend! We hope you have a good time with her.

* * *

I have finally made this story. After I read pokemon56476's manuals, they have inspired me to make my own. Some content was taken out of his/her manual. Tsundere mode was thought of by my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon,but it's on my Christmas wishlist


End file.
